


Small Stiletto Knife | Sean Macguire/Javier Escuella

by arthurmorgan



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gay, Knife Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, RDR2, rdr 2, red dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: While playing Five Finger Fillet, some... interesting information comes to Sean’s knowledge.





	Small Stiletto Knife | Sean Macguire/Javier Escuella

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i have no idea how to write without it getting repetitive cause i can

As usual, Javier was at a saloon, purely to show off his skills at Five Finger Fillet. He was ridiculously good at it, and hadn't stabbed his finger once that night. 

But, to his dismay, he recognized his new opponent: Sean Macguire. Mouth going into a flat line, he questioned, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'd come here to drink, but then I saw you. What, did you miss me that much?"

"Let's get this over with already. Come on, get our your knife."

Sean produced a small stiletto knife from the pocket of his coat. Javier was kind of suspicious of him, considering it wasn't the knife typically used in Five Finger Fillet, but he was too impatient to intervene. 

Javier started, and they kept playing for a while. Neither of them had lost yet, so Javier decided to raise the stakes; if either of them stabbed their finger once, they would lose. They'd been playing for too long and Sean had been making way too many comments, so Javier naturally wanted to speed up the process. 

Stabbing faster than ever, Javier was doing well— until his last finger. Damn it. He'd lose money, and on top of that, he knew Sean would rub it in his face for days, if not weeks. 

"Hah! Knew I'd beat ya'. Now pay up," Sean chirped, child-like glee on his face. 

Muttering something incomprehensible under his breath, Javier started digging through his pockets. He did have money, but he was so annoyed that he couldn't remember which pocket it was in. 

Before he could figure out where it was, a knife was pushing under his chin. A small stiletto knife, and it was pulling his head up to face its owner. 

"Got a cheater here, do we? Thought you were so good you wouldn't lose any money?" Sean asked.

"Can't remember where I put my money. Your stupidity is contagious, that's all. Now get off of me," Javier hissed through his teeth. He hated that he could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks, hated that he had a knife kink, hated that Sean was doing that to him. 

"Why ya' blushing?" Sean asked, and he was actually confused, not just teasing.

"I said, 'Get off of me.'"

"Not until you tell me why you're blushing."

"I hate you."

"Don't want to lose your life over a little question, would you?"

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Hmm... you're right. But I could always leave a little scar on your chin," he brought the knife to Javier's Adam's Apple, "on on your neck."

Shit. Javier was pretty sure he'd never hated anyone more in his life, besides from whichever Rockstar employee decided to give him that awful mustache. 

Either way, that knife on a place like his neck was enough to make him go hard in his pants. But, if he did anything to cover it, that would only draw more attention. Damn it. 

"Gonna speak up?" Sean pressed. 

"I, ah, saw a lady friend of mine from Spain."

Just to mess with him a little further, Sean asked, "Care to point her out?"

"In the back there, at the right corner."

Sean turned his head, and found that there wasn't any women in the right corner of the room. Unless the woman Javier was talking about had a thick beard and a whiskey in hand, that was. "Bullshite. There aren't any women back there."

"Fine. Come here, I don't want the whole bar to hear me."

Sean leaned in a little closer, the blade of his knife still pressed against Javier's neck. 

"I..." Javier couldn't believe what he was doing, "I have a knife kink."

Although Sean had put his knife away, he was snickering obnoxiously. 

"Happy?"

"Absolutely delighted!" 

"Great."

And with that, Javier got up, pushed in his chair, and began to walk away... but he wouldn't get off that easy. Of course he wouldn't, considering how his luck had been that night. 

Sean chased after him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He said, "Come on, come on. Don't you want me to do something with that knowledge of mine?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll pay for the room. Just sneak up a couple minutes after me, no one will notice! I promise ya'."

Silence.

"Come on..."

"Fine. Know what, fine." 

Sean paid for the room, took the stairs two at a time, and Javier soon trailed after him. 

When he stepped into the room, Sean was sprawled luxuriously across the bed, completely "paint me like one of your French girls", except it was the 1800's, so he couldn't make that reference quite yet. He wasn't nude, but he wasn't wearing his coat, hat, socks, or shoes. 

"You're... you were serious?"

"Am I really that ugly?

It had been enough. Enough of the blabbering, enough of the teasing, enough of the desperate measures to hide things. Javier had gotten on the bed, rolled Sean onto his back, and kissed him.

The kiss was just a peck on the lips at first, a test run, almost. Sean grinned, then kissed him back, pulling Javier's head down towards his. 

For a few moments, they couldn't figure out how to get their lips to fit together or how exactly to tilt their heads right.

But then, like magic, everything began to work out. Javier had his tongue in Sean's mouth, Sean had a hand on Javier's face and the other in his hair, their lips were moving against each other's, the times they had to catch their breath came naturally. 

It felt right for Javier to be kissing Sean. No matter how much he tried to hate the Irish bastard, there was some certain charm to his boldness. And that boldness mixed with his appearance perfectly; both were attractive. 

The word to describe Sean's mood was elated. He'd had feelings for Javier for a long, long time, and his stupid way of showing it through teasing finally seemed to work. He wasn't quite sure when or why he started to develop them, but they were there, and they were finally being tended to. 

Sean's hand left Javier's face and was moving down his shoulder, his side, his hips, to rest on the tent in his pants. 

Breath hitching, Javier pulled away. Sean hand started to move again, but that time to rub the base of his palm through Javier's pants. His fingertips teased the head of his cock, and Javier stopped him, gripping his wrist. 

"Am I not doing it right?"

"No, I'm just... impatient, let's say."

Getting the hint, Sean started unbuttoning his shirt, his hands not a tiny bit shaky. Javier helped him out with it, and eventually discarded Sean's shirt to the floor. 

Sean moved to unbutton Javier's, but Javier pushed his hand away. Although he gave him a questioning glance, Javier didn't say anything. 

Instead, he had placed his hands firmly on Sean's sides and had brought his lips to one of his nipples. 

A light moan came Sean, followed by a "Javier..!" when he took the other nipple between his fingers. 

Twirling his tongue, Javier began to play with the bud of Sean's nipple in his hand. He was partially doing it out of foreplay, and partially for payback.

For a little while longer, Javier kept going, eventually switching where his mouth and hand was. But, he was interrupted by Sean, who said, "Just fuck me already, wouldja'?"

"Say it nicer and maybe I will."

"Please fuck me."

"I know you can do better than that."

"I want you, I want you to fuck me. You've got me all worked up here, and I can't wait any longer. Please."

"There you go," Javier said, and threw his own jacket to the floor, starting to unbutton his shirt. He'd moved off on Sean to make life a little easier while taking off their pants.

Once they were both naked, a shiny something caught Javier's eye; Sean's stiletto knife. His breath caught in his throat, as he'd completely forgotten about it, and it was... exciting, in a way. 

After sucking on his fingers to get them wet, Javier pushed one into Sean without warning. Sean yelped, and Javier shushed him, placing a hand on his lower stomach to steady him. 

Javier slowly pumped his finger, and beneath him, Sean relaxed a little. He still had to get used to the feeling, but at least it wasn't out of nowhere that time.

He didn't have the chance to get too comfortable, as Javier had a slid another finger into him shortly after. Javier was moving his fingers faster, and couldn't help but smirk when Sean let out a strained moan beneath him. 

Javier's fingers were narrow and bony, but they somehow felt better than getting fingered by someone with thick ones. Maybe it was the way he was thrusting them, or maybe it was just because he was so attractive on his own and he was already making Sean desperate. 

Interrupting the thought, Javier's fingers curled, and Sean's back lifted from the bed as he moaned out. "Jesus!" 

"You can call me Javier."

"Shut—" Javier curled his fingers again, "—ah!"

"Stop talking."

"You can try," Sean taunted, only for Javier to pull his fingers almost all the way out only to shove them back in. A whiny moan came from him, a rising pressure building up in his cock. 

"Was that enough to shut you up?"

Sean gave a meek nod.

"Good... hmm, I think you're ready. And I especially know you are, as you've been practically begging for me to fuck you." 

Sean was already a mess by the time Javier was done preparing him. Either way, though, he was still ready as hell to tease Javier with that knife of his, and he could tell Javier was eager for it too. 

Face close to Sean's, Javier slid the first inches of his dick into Sean. The flat of the blade was pressed against the back of his neck, and the blush on his face had spread up to the tips of his ears. 

"Like that?" Sean teased, only to suck in a sharp inhale. Javier had began to actually thrust into him, and that was surely a way to get to him to shut up. 

Letting out a groan that sounded more like a deep sigh, Javier did his best to keep himself collected. With a brat like Sean beneath him, who was letting out such loud moans already, it was difficult not to completely pound into him. In addition, the knife point trailing down the back of his neck wasn't helping either. 

Voice high-pitched, Sean let out another moan. It wasn't that Javier necessarily had a huge cock, but he knew how to work with what he had in a such way that was making Sean squirm. 

Hand slipping with one of the thrusts into him, Sean cut a shallow line into Javier's shoulder blade. "Sean!" Javier sputtered, stomach sucking inwards. 

It hurt, of course it did. But there was a thrill that came with it, a certain surprise that couldn't be replicated by anything else. That thrill sent chills running up his spine, sent his heart rate spiraling upwards. 

Well, that was a surprise. Sean knew Javier had a knife kink, but didn't know just how much of one he had. Basically, it was a more than satisfying result. Annnnd he also had yet another way to tease Javier. 

So he sliced another thin mark into Javier's skin, crisscrossing over the last one. In reaction, Javier gave his hips a harsh jerk into Sean, whose stomach practically lurched. 

A white-hot passion rippled through Sean's body, making him moan out brokenly, "Fucking hell— mm— Javier!" 

His nails raked down Javier's back, desperately trying to cling on to something, anything, anywhere. Hard-on pressing against Javier's stomach, he pulled Javier closer to him, catching his lips in a messy kiss.

Sean moaned into Javier's mouth, and Javier turned his head slightly, deepening the kiss. It was a sloppy kiss, but a long one. They both wanted to remember what the other's lips felt like against theirs, wanted to remember how the touch sent electricity running back and forth through them. Both of them were impatient, trying to develop as many pleasures as possible in the shortest amount of time. 

When Javier finally pulled away, Sean flicked his wrist, and another cut was stinging on his back. His lip twitched at that, and another deep groan left from him. 

As Javier bucked into him harder and harder, Sean felt his grip on the world slowly slipping. His knuckles were white around the knife's handle, his nails digging into Javier's flesh, his eyes squinted shut, his lips trembling when they weren't opened to moan. 

It almost ached when Javier thrusted into him, but each movement sent an electric current running up his spine. The feeling in his stomach wasn't butterflies, wasn't nearly as gentle or pretty as that. It was more like fireworks, a sensation that came in strong, fiery bursts, making him throw his head back against the pillow. 

On the other hand, Javier was being absolutely pushed to his limit. He wanted to tremble with the pleasure that was pulling at his stomach, at the wetness and heat and pulsing around his cock. Javier couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips harder and harder, desperately trying to grab on to that feeling as long as he possibly could. 

"Javie—e—e—er, I'm close," Sean panted, and Javier almost sighed in relief, considering he was as well. 

"Me too. Want me to— ahhn— cum into my hand or on you?" 

Turning his head to one side, Sean seemed almost embarrassed, and he was never embarrassed. Sheepish, he said, "Inside of me."

Wordlessly, Javier nodded, and his thrusting slowed a little, waiting. 

Sean wrapped a hand around his dick, and Javier's hand closed over his. His hand moved with each jerk, and Sean's toes curled, his breath hitching with almost every breath he took. 

After probably fifteen seconds, Sean came. His entire body shuddered with the release, muscles tensing and un-tensing. 

Once more, Sean slid his knife across Javier's skin, and that was the last straw. 

Javier then rode out his own orgasm, all of his cock still inside Sean when he came. It was rare when he did get to cum inside of someone, but God, he had missed that sensation. The sensation of completely letting go, of feeling the other person squirm beneath him as he did. 

Javier pulled out, and looked down to see his cum flowing out of Sean. That in itself was attractive, and he was almost positive Sean was just as aroused by it as he was. 

After both cleaning up (as much as they could), Sean flopped down on the bed with a plunk. "That was fuckin' amazing," he said, voice distant, as if he was still wrapped in the moment. 

"Not bad," said Javier. 

"You expect me to believe that? You looked like you were in complete heaven when I used that knife o' mine on you."

"You have brains at the most inconvenient times, Macguire."

"And now you're callin' me by my last name? Weird way of showing affection, Escuella."

"You're a little spoon?" 

"Didn't think you were the type to cuddle. Always talking as if you've had millions of one night stands."

"I have, but that doesn't mean you have to be one of them."

That bastard was too smooth for his own good.

But, in the end, those two idiots ended up going out on some sort of date together, and... Javier had a lot more scars than he'd had before going out with Sean.


End file.
